The Girl With A Broken Smile
by Sydney Davis
Summary: What if Nessie really never was Jake's imprint and feelings from another pack member had overcome him? What if Edward never was in love with Bella? When I new girl tumbles into town, all love will be put to test. Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot and new characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

The moon shone down on the cabin I shared with Edward in the woods. I sat beside Edward on the porch, watching Nessie dance with Jacob. Both of them seemed content and happy- not the fake happiness some people showed, but real, honest happiness. That is until a branch snapped nearby. Nessie's head shot up, her molten gold eyes narrowing on one spot. Jacob released her and ran into the woods. Moments later he returned, holding pale blonde curls that appeared almost white. The young girl struggled against him, the tug on her hair not even bothering her as she squirmed.

"Stop moving." He hissed. Her eyes were filled with anger- and they were beautiful. They were blue, the brightest blue you could imagine, with a hazel type color blooming around the pupil, sweeping out in what looked like a star platform. She was angry, but also frightened. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but exactly what was she doing out here? Nessie gasped, jumping up from where she had seated herself on the grass.

"Jacob, stop! Let her go!" Nessie squealed. Jacob instantly let go of the girl's hair, causing her to fall and her limbs to sprawl out in unusual ways. She wasted no time in picking herself up and smoothing out her white dress. It was a strapless dress, and was tight down to the hips, than it fell in loose waves down to her knees. I was alarmed, though. In the middle, was a blossom of red, _blood. _She assessed us all, her eye's landing on Nessie. Nessie studied the girl with the same intensity. I didn't understand what was going on and wasn't quite sure I wanted to, but my daughter seemed to be sharing something with the stranger. Out of nowhere, they lifted their hands together, inching closer to each other.

"Nessie stop!" Jacob shouted. Nessie turned angry eyes on him, daring him to defy her. When he said nothing, she again moved towards the girl, pressing her hands flat against the girls. After a moment Nessie began to speak in a soft voice, like a sweet gentle lullaby.

"You're name is Aurora, though you prefer Aurie. You have powers beyond imagination- you're a witch. You are from a long, powerful line, that started millions of years ago- the Rowlands- your surname now being Rowan. Your birth parents died when you were five- and you have been alone ever since." Now it was the girl's turn to speak, her voice so quiet it was as if it was a snowflake falling on expansive white covering the earth.

"You're name is Renesme Cullen, gifted with the nickname Nessie, by Jacob Black. He is a werewolf and had imprinted on you. You are in love with him. You're mother is Isabella Swan Cullen, and Edward Cullen. You are a vampire- yet are made unique by the human blood that intertwines with it." As if she had been shocked, Aurie yanked away from Nessie, her eye's wide with fear. Yet, there was a new knowledge there.

"What just happened?" Jacob demanded.

"It's a mind mesh. She just opened herself to me- gave me access to her memories, emotions. It's quite fascinating." Nessie answered, peering at the witch in sheer curiosity and amazement.

"What did she mean about you being a witch?" Came Edward's musical voice. Aurie turned her strange eyes to Edward.

"I _am _a witch, with ancient blood." She than turned to Jacob. "And you, you _dog_, if you ever lay your hands on me again, I _will _disable your ability to reproduce." Her voice was menacing, even I was frightened, yet Nessie and Edward laughed.

"I like her already." Edward murmured.

**(Aurie's P.O.V.)**

****"I like her already." Edward said. That should have been the sign to run. Yet, I didn't. I just studied them all. Jacob being the main one. The werewolf. The rough one. The one that tried to rip out all my precious curls. My blood was still boiling over that. What _idiot _does that? Yes, I'll admit it, I was creeping in their woods. But I wasn't creeping on _them. _My sister was around here. I could sense her. Would any of them know her? I decided to ask.

"What were you doing out here?" Jacob questioned, holding Nessie close to him.

"Looking for my sister." I answered.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Cele-"

"Celeste?" Jacob demanded cutting me off. I nodded my head, the blonde ringlets falling forward.

"We've been getting many werewolf and vampire recruits lately. Celeste is the newest vampire." Edward explained. My stomach muscles tightened and coiled. I strode up onto the porch, multicolored orbs crackling around my hands. I knew my pupils were expanding, swallowing the odd color of my eyes as the frustration built. If Edward thought he was strong, he was about to meet his maker. I wrapped a small hand around the vampire's throat, the cold skin meeting the warmth of my hand. I lifted him from his seat and he was suspended in the air.

"Where is she?" My voice was cold, yet crackling with power as I stared at him.

"My parent's house." He squeaked. I sat him down and than crumbled to my knees, endless sobs that had not been released in years rocking my body. Nessie's thin arms encased me, tugging me close.

"Celeste is her last blood family member alive, the rest were killed off one by one. The two have been apart for years. Let's take her to Celeste." Nessie said, taking control of the situation. Her eyes shot up to her father.

"Daddy, carry her, please? You're fastest." And he did carry me. He shielded me from the cold of the wind as much as he could. Than, we were there, at this ridiculously large glass house. Werewolves and vampires were gathered inside. The Cullen's clan and Jacob's pack. _And your sister, _whispered a voice inside of me. I was going in this house, and I was going to see my sister.

**(Alice's P.O.V.)**

I sensed them arrive. Jacob, Nessie, Bella, and Edward, and an unfamiliar presence. Four familiar people swept in to the living room. Than a young girl hurled herself in behind them. Her blonde, almost white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, yet curls had fallen loose and framed her face. Her eyes were the blue of the sky on a clear summer's afternoon, with hazel sweeping from her pupil and making what looked to be a pentacle. She was barefoot with a white dress that held a round, red bloodstain in the middle. She searched the room frantically until her eyes fell on Celeste, the newest member of our immortal family. Celeste was a young girl, with grass green eyes and black waves of curls that settled around her waist. She stood abruptly and met the girl in the middle of the living room.

"Sister." Celeste whispered. In one quick motion both girl's eyes shut and their hands flattened against each other's. Only seconds past before they yanked apart and than embraced each other.

"Sister." Whispered the other girl.

"She's a witch." Nessie whispered in my ear. No wonder I could sense unheard of power bubbling beneath the girl's skin. My eye's caught sight of something suddenly. Two boys, a vampire and a werewolf, both new, were staring at the witch who was still clutching Celeste in pale arms. _Oh Lord help us all. Another Bella/Edward/Jacob situation. _I though to myself. The two girls suddenly pulled apart.

"What is going _on_?" Carlisle asked, puzzled.

"Carlisle, this is my sister. As you know, I was a witch. Well, this is my half sister, Aurie, the most powerful-and last- witch alive. She found me. She's been searching for years." Celeste explained, clutching her sister's hand. Rosalie made a move towards the girls, and before I could register anything, she was hurled to the other side of the room by a blanket of multicolored energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything but plot and new characters.**

**(Celeste's P.O.V.)**

My heart pounded and my blood boiled in anger as I took in the aftermath of Aurie's destruction. I was beyong being furious with her. I slammed her into a wall, the air rushing out of her in a woosh. With the newly found immortal speed I possessed I popped up in front of her, placing a hand on her pale chest.

"You aren't the only powerful one, Aurie. And if you ever hurt her or any of the others here, I will rip you apart. Understood?" I made my voice hard and cold, like my entire body. Did she resent me because I no longer had witch's blood flowing through my veins?

"I may not be the _only_ powerful one, but I _am_ the strongest." She hissed, and to make her point known she removed my hand with ease, drawing a gasp from everyone present. This girl, my sister, had just overpowered a newborn vampire, something no mortal should be able to do. She shoved me away, and walked over to stand in the front of the door, looking at the pack outside, joking and laughing, given they hadn't seen any of this interaction. She ran her thin fingers down the glass.

"I envy you, my sister. Do you realize this? Don't you know what you have here? You have people who love you. Who would die for you. You have only been in here for three days, twenty hours, eleven minutes, seven seconds, and they already consider you family. After you left, I gave up on family, on love, on getting close. I would rather live with a comfortable distance rather than live with a million heartbreaks. You left, and I wanted to disappear. Yet, I still love you dear sister." She told me, looking distant and forlorn. Her teeth clamped down onto her cheek, and I could smell the blood flooding her mouth. She turned to look at me one last time, than stepped out the door. People flocked to me, but not before I saw Nessie duck out the door.

**(Renesmee's P.O.V.)**

I followed Aurie out the door, where she stood on the steps, her eyes cast towards the forest.  
>"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I questioned. Her whole body tensed as she whipped around to stare at me with wild eyes.<p>

"Harsh? What would you know about harsh, princess? Excuse the hell outta me, but not everyone gets what they want handed to them on a silver platter. You've gotten everything you've wanted since you were born. The perfect parents, a guy people would kill to have.. But no, you just aren't satisfied with that, you have to dictate other peoples lives, too. Well, not mine." I than noticed through the fabric of the white dress a pale blue tattoo. It was an A encased within a crescent moon, flamelike patterns sweeping towards her bellybutton.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It marks you as a witch. You're first initial with a crescent moon and your most natural element." It was beautiful, and fire went along with her in perfect harmony. This girl was full of fiery passion, and her ambition and fury was also full of fire. But her words from earlier made my blood boil. How could she decide my life so easily and so quickly? She couldn't. This witch was a force to be reckoned with. And I'll be damned if I was going to give up on my quest to figure out her complex puzzle pieces.

While I was going through my mind, I got lost, and than I heard a footfall on the steps. Aurie was running. Before I could move, she fled into the woods, and despite the white that seemed to surrond her, she was gone, invisible. Without knowing why, tears weld up in my eyes, and I dropped to my knees. Seth was the first one to sink beside me.

"What's wrong Nessie? What is it?" He questioned, gently.

"She can't leave!" I screeched.  
>"We'll find her, Ness, I promise." He took me into his arms, rubbing soothing circles into my back. <em>I'll love you forever,<em> whispered in the back of my mind.

"I'll love you forever." I voiced, than completely fell into the black.

**(Jacob's P.O.V.)**

I trotted through the woods, in wolf form, searching desperately for Aurie. I had been at this for three hours, as had the rest of the pack.

_Have you found her yet?_ Quil's voice echoed around inside my head.

**_Not yet._**

The words bounced around inside my mind, than I heard a strangled sob. It sounded so broken, so sad, it was her. I was positive it was. It had to be. I transformed back into my human form, and than yanked on my jean shorts. I walked into a small clearing. There she sat, her sad eyes bleeding mascara.

"I knew she would send you, but I don't know why you came." She said, quietly as if she were talking to the air.  
>"I came, because she's my imprint." I told her, looking into her eyes that had lifted to mine.<p>

"You really haven't figured it out yet. She isn't your imprint, niave boy. She's Seth's imprint. But his love was so powerful, he couldn't hold it all. Therefore, it leaked into the pack. Especially you. That's why you feel she's your imprint, and why the pack has such a deep affection for her. But she isn't taking away someone else's imprint." She said, her eyes daring me to believe her._ She's right._ My heart whispered. And suddenly, as I stared into her eyes, all my heart strings disconnected from me, and the only thing holding me here was her. She was all I would ever need. She was the joy in pain, the light in the dark, _the thorns on a rose._


End file.
